The Dragon Reaper
by ResidingDarkness
Summary: I was kicked out of my guild... I turned into a person who was powerful in exchange for my past life... That's right, I'm the Reaper... Lucy Heartfilia is my past... I am Zero, the Shining Star... I am the God of Death... Forgiveness for Fairytail..?...Nope...Revenge...?...Hell yes. Summaries are hard. I don't own the picture, but whoever does is awesome... 1st Fanfic, R&R Please.
1. A Reaper

**Brief Summary, Peeps.**

**So Lucy is ignored by Fairytail cause of Lisanna and everyone forgets about her except for the Master and Happy. When she leaves, Makarov discovers she has a special power residing in her, and she-becomes-a-badass-who-joins-a-different-guild-a nd-she-goes-to-the-Grand-Magic-Games- Yadayadayada.**

**READ TO FIND OUT COUPLES :D**

**I'm hoping for this story to be popular, and have over 20 chapters.**

* * *

**Lucy: ResidingDarkness(Dark) does not own Fairytail!**

**Dark: I wish I did.**

**Lisanna: Whatever, just get to the story where NATSU BECOMES MINE!**

**Dark: Trust me, he won't.**

**Dark: By the way, minna, this is my first fanfic, so please read the entire story! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy Leaves

LUCY'S POV

It was another fresh, new day when I woke up.

"What job should I take today?" I wondered to myself.

"Whatever", I said, getting dressed and walking to Fairytail, my beloved guild. All my nakama there were really nice, and Mira, the beautiful white-haired barmaid, greeted me as I walked through the door. Everyone ran up to me asking me to go on a job with them. We were a big, happy, loving family.

I wish.

It's been 2 months since Lisanna, the youngest of the Strauss sibling came back, and I'm always ignored. No one ever notices me except for the Master and Happy. Walking to my bar stool, I asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake.

"Oi Mira, may I have a strawberry milkshake?" I questioned her.

There was no answer. I knew it.

"LUSSHHYYYY!"

I heard my name being called by the one and one annoying blue neko, Happy. He seemed to be crying though, and I didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Lushy, they didn't listen!" he cried and started bawling.

Before I could ask what was wrong, Team Natsu walked up to me.

"Hey weakling, you are off the team. Lisanna, my GIRLFRIEND, is replacing you." Natsu sneered at me. Mira overheard them with hearts in her eyes.

"Pink and white-haired babies!" she yelled.

Everyone overheard her and congratulated Natsu and Lisanna. I, however, was heartbroken. I thought that Team Natsu was my nakama.

I was wrong.

Lisanna smirked at me, and kissed Natsu.

This was the last straw. In the middle of the partying, I stormed to Master's office. Enough was enough.

"I'm going."

"Why, my child?," asked Makarov .

I glared at him.

"Is it Natsu and Lisanna?" he questioned.

"No, I WOULD be happy for them, if they didn't kick me off the team..."

"THEY WHAT?"

Ignoring him, I held out my hand and waited patiently.

"Lucy, my child, you sure about leaving?"

"Master, I knew I would have to leave one day or another. I found a letter to me, though. What does it mean?"  
I handed him the letter I had and when he finished reading it, his eyes widened.

"You...are...a...?"

"A what?"

"Lucy, you must leave to unlock... that. You must also change your name."

"Uhhh, I'll be what?"

"Lucy, do you like the name Zero, la Stella Che Brilla?"

"Its pretty."

"Your new name is Zero, la Stella Che Brilla, or The Shining Star."

Makarov then bowed to me.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"I am bowing to the newest and only Dragon Reaper of Death, Zero, The Shining Star. Lucy Heartfillia is your past."

* * *

MAKAROV'S POV

I removed the insignia on Zero's hand, with the words in the spell shaking from my sadness.

Darkness enveloped Zero, and when it dissuaded, Zero was standing with a black hoodie that was pulled over her head with shadows blocking anyone seeing her face. It was some kind of shadow magic. She was wearing black shorts, and thigh- high boots. When she pulled down her hoodie, her eyes were a liquid gold color, and she was wearing black headphones with skulls on them. She had 2 silver scythe earrings, just below the headphones. She also had a silver necklace that had a scythe that had an icy blue stone on it. When Zero touched the stone, the necklace transformed into a black scythe with a stone on the handle, and when she touched the stone on the handle, it turned back into the necklace.

"Handy." was all she said, and grinned, white teeth shining.

"Goodbye Zero." I said with tears to her. She jumped out the window, landed on two feet, and waved.

"See ya." I heard the voice in my head, and she was gone.

* * *

**Well, how was it? ORIGINALITY STRIKES! Took me a bit of time to come up with the plot. I would of started the story earlier, but had trouble working the account to get the story up. I hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to update ASAP. Keep reading, rate, and review. Thanks!**


	2. Mist Mountian

**AWWWWW YEAHHHHHHHH**

**I'm really happy with all the reviewers (4, not bad), the favorites (15, COOL), and the followers (22 LIKE A BOSS).**

**Special Thanks to Show. Your. Colors for giving me support, giving me ideas, and being awesome!**

**If you private message me about something that should be added to the story, I might like it, put it in the story, and you get special thanks! Example: An exceed named Jack. (If someone sends this, I will NOT take it.)**

**Ready for Chapter 2?  
Zero: Dark doesn't own Fairytail, just the plot( NO STEALING MY PLOT)!**

* * *

Chappy 2

Lucy's POV

After I jumped out of Fairytail, I proceeded to my apartment.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" **(A/N maid or maiden, I have no idea)**

Virgo was summoned and came out of pink colored smoke.

"Punishment, masterrrrr...? " She trailed off. "You're not Lucy-hime..."

After I finished explaining, she went to the Spirit World to tell all my spirits and the King. When she came back, I ordered here again.

"Can you take my clothes and furniture and sell it? I won't need it anymore."

She did what she was told obediently, and came back with 750, 000 Jewels. I gave back the keys to the landlady, and she nodded at me understandingly. I dismissed Virgo, and ran to the train station.

"One ticket to Mist mountain, please.**(A/N OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU AIN'T LAUGHING AT THE NAME, YOU HEAR ME?)**"

I went on the train, not feeling an ounce of motion sickness. I started to read a book my mom got me when she was still alive on how to raise magic power, and then I heard groaning. Raising my head out of the book, across from me where the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth!

Sting was all green and moaning "I hate trains..." weakly, and Rouge was green, but not saying a word. I started to laugh.

"Who do you think you are?" Sting growled at me.

"No one important." I replied, my voice growing cold.

* * *

Rouge's POV

Sting and I were on a mission to Mist Mountain to get a special flower that grew on it only. It was guarded by a monster, though, so the job was S-class. Trains...

"Who do you think you are?" I heard Sting say. I usually don't even look at him when he is talking, but this seemed interesting.

We were sitting across from a girl in knee-high black boots (not thigh-high), black shorts, and a black hoodie that covered their face. There was a silver scythe necklace on her, too. She looked like the Reaper.

"No one important." She replied coldly. That voice! I realized who it was. 'Lucy the Fairy?'

"Then why would you laugh at us, the Twin Dragon Slayers? Trying to play hard-to-get?" Sting asked.

She started to laugh again, and I tugged at her hood.

"Shadow magic?" I questioned, mystified.

She took off her hood, and... It was the Fairy.

"YOU! Ugg..." Sting moaned, since there was a slight shake on the train. I turned even more green.

She took my head and laid it on her lap. Then she took Sting the Idiot and laid him on her shoulder.

"Better?" she asked. I could feel heat rising to my face. Her lap was really soft...

I fell into a very comfortable sleep.

* * *

Sting's POV

Even though Rouge got Blondie's lap, her shoulder was fine. I fell asleep, and about and hour later, someone was shaking me awake.

"Sting, we're here." Blondie said.

Rouge and I got up, and we went to rest at the inn because it was about 5:00. Blondie decided to go to the same inn, and rented a room next to ours. I don't know why, but Blondie liked Rouge and Frosch (it was more Frosch) than Lector and I. **(A/N Fro is a guy, and both exceeds were sleeping in the luggage compartment above the seats.)**

Since we had time to spend, Blondie told us her story. After she was done explaining what happened to her, I felt like I could murder Salamander. Rouge felt the same way, since anger was basically radiating off of him. We swore not to tell, and promised to call the Fairy Zero.

Blondie proceeded to make us dinner.

"Hey Blondie, this food is amazing!"

She turned around, and I couldn't see her expression, but a dark aura enveloped the room as she faced me, and she cracked her knuckles. Rouge became even paler than he usually was, and the color drained out of my face. She never told me her magic, and I was as scared as hell.

"What did I tell you about calling me Zero, not Blondie?" I remembered she specifically told me not to call her Blondie.

'OH GOD' I thought.

* * *

Fro's POV

"Sting-san went flying out the window, Zee-chan! How's he going to come back?" I asked Zee-chan. Zee-chan wants to be called Zero, but I like Zee-chan.

"Somehow, he will." Replied Zee-chan.

* * *

?'s POV

"KAI!" I called.

"Yes?" Kai replied.

"Go to Zero the Shining Star and bring her here. Now."

* * *

**DONE! That was harder than I thought. Dammit. I don't think it was as good as last chapter.**

**Well, I have now am gonna have a poll. Do you want Team Natsu to meet Zero at the GMG or On Mist Mountian?  
VOTE OR COMMENT.**

**VOTING WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF CHAPTER 4, and yay we have a little Rolu and Sticy. FIRST ENTRANTS TO COUPLES.**

**I fixed the POV error with Rouge and Natsu. Sorry about any confusion!**


	3. Training

**I'M DA BEST YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**Haha I'm just happy about reviews, followers, and favorites. My first story is turning out successful. WOOOOOO. (Not to be braggin.)**

**Anyway, where are those PMs with suggestions? I need suggestions to make these stories run, peeps! **

**Another shout-out for Show. Your. Colors who thanked me with a review. My answer:  
Your welcome.**

**Also a shout out for Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles: Don't worry, you aren't going blind. THERE WILL NOT BE NALU IN THIS STORY. Maybe another one, but not this one. Also, I like your name. Iz cool.**

**So I really liked one of the guests ideas, so I'm gonna use it. THANK YOU.**

**Anyway, I SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE. The question is:**

**Should Zero get an exceed, or a phoenix that can enlarge and battle/carry her?**

**Take note: I am extremely random.**

**Please don't review saying "update". What do you think I'm trying to do, hunt Slenderman?**

**ALRIGHT NOW FOR THE STORY(Finally.)**

**Zero: Dark doesn't own Fairytail!**

**Brought to you by ResidingDarkness, or Dark!**

* * *

Chappy 3

Lucy's POV

I just made Sting and Rouge some food, now I feel sleepy. I told them goodnight and went to bed. **(A/N How's that for making you excited?) **I drifted off into sleep, but nightmares began.

_"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" A woman holding a body screamed at a little seven year_ _**(A/N Yes, the almighty 7)**__ child. Tears were rolling down the woman's face, and she didn't know how such a small child could do what she did. She looked at the child, terrified. Around her were ruined buildings, deep craters in the ground, and bodies littered everywhere. The child had black eyes, no pupils. She was wearing a black cloak, and looked extremely happy. Then she winced and started to sway. Her eyes turned white, and gold pupils formed. She looked around her, and started to cry. A man wearing red clothes, a woman wearing a blue and white dress, and a man wearing silver clothes came up to her and picked the little child up. They started chanting something, and the little girl floated in the air. A magic sphere formed around her, and she started to squirm and scream._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I woke up, cold sweat running down my back as my clammy hands gripped my cool, white blanket. I heard rustling, and turned around to get knocked out.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I woke up to hear no noise. This was weird. Sting would always bother me by now. Zero wasn't cooking, because I didn't smell any traces of food around. I walked to the girl's room and opened the door with the key she gave me. Then I found the bedroom and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I put my ear to the door and listened. With my super dragon-slayer hearing, I should of been able to hear her moving, or at least breathing. All I could hear was the wind. I ran to the door to see her shoes there. Where was she? I kicked open her door. There was an open window, and no Zero.

Where was she?

I found a note that read:  
_Since your reading this right now, I guess you opened the bedroom door. It's ok, Rouge, Sting. Don't come after me. You will probably die. Changed my scent for precautionary measures. This will not be the last of me. ~~~~~~~ From, Zero._

It couldn't be. I was actually happy around that girl. Why would she leave? I ran back to Sting and saw him choking Frosch in his sleep. I kicked him, and out the window he went again. A star shine and sound was shown as he flew away.  
There was nothing to do but the mission now. Praying for Zero's safety, I departed to find that showoff(Sting) and work off my rage on that monster.

* * *

Zero's POV

"Alright, where am I going?" I asked the exceed in front of me.

"To my master." He replied.

Staying silent, my mind raced with ways to escape. I could use my scythe, and pluck that cat's feathers off for making me his prisoner, or just run for it. Either way, I would probably get caught by this master guy.

Wait.

An exceed?  
That means...

OH HELL NO.

Not a dragonslayer. Again.

As the stupid cat kept chattering on about how I should respect his master, I wondered how to get out of this place. He brought me to a lake, and I couldn't drown out (How ironic) his voice with my headphones because I forgot to bring them. I got angry, and there was a white glow I could see from my hoodie. I snapped the ropes, and brought out my scythe. I got ready to pluck the feathers off that annoying cat, but a giant claw blocked my way. I saw it a split second before it hit me, and jumped to the side. When I looked up, I expected a dragon. What did I find?  
A dragon.

Its golden scales glimmered in the morning sun, and its golden pupils-like mine- stared into my soul.

"Welcome, Zero." Its voice growled in my mind.

"You. Dragon." I said, forgetting to speak correctly.

"Yes, and I sent Kai to get you. I'm going to train you to become the one and only Princess of Death, The Dragon Reaper. My name is Aurora, the sister of Acnologia, and the Soul Dragon. Come with me."

* * *

Dragon Realm

Since I had no choice, I followed her into the Dragon Realm, and saw many dragons looking at me. The Fairy dragonslayers' parents weren't there, because I didn't see a red, blue and white, or silver dragon.

"Since your gonna be a Reaper, you have to be strong." The Dragons told me.

"Have fun learning!" Aurora told me, and my training life was hell. The time went differently here, so a month here was 1 day in the human world.

Month One: Strength Training

Nothing too hard.

Month Two: Magic Capacity Training

Meditation, not my strongest point, but bearable.

Month Three: Bone Magic

I had to stop being squeamish near skeletons.

Month Four: Blood Magic

Manipulation? I can do that with my looks!

Month Five: Death Magic

Zeref...

Month Six: Celestial Death Magic

I went to the Celestial World for this.

Month Seven: Soul Magic

...

I don't want to talk about it.

Months Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven: Other magic

Fire, air, water, ice, yadayadayada. All that good stuff.

Month Twelve: Reaper Magic

This was the hardest, but I'm way stronger.

It was finally time to go through the portal.

"I-I'm gonna miss you guys. And girls." I said, choking back my sobs. I didn't look any different, except my earrings or headphones(I don't like wearing both at a time), boots, shorts, and hoodie were limiters.

* * *

Natsu's POV

My team was at Mist Mountain, and we had to go up to the top, where the Dew of Youth was. Apparently, the Dew of Youth would make someone ten years younger, and was at the peak.

"Natsuuuuu" a sing-song voice called to me. It was none other than my girlfriend, Lisanna.  
I was right about to give her a kiss when a growl interrupted me.

"Lets go." said Erza the Demon.

"WAS THAT AN INSULT IN YOUR DESCRIPTION OF ME?" Erza the beautiful roared.

She looked again. "I guess not." she said.

Phew.

We trudged up the mountain, and we were almost at the peak when we stopped by a lake for rest. There were footprints there, like someone had been there earlier. I pointed this out to the rest of the team, but they dismissed it.

When we started to walk again, a giant monster ambushed us. It was like a giant snake, and we had trouble defeating it. Even Erza had trouble.

After it finally went down, all of us collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

I looked up, and saw five more.

We were so screwed.

* * *

**That. was. hard.**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Its not as good as I thought it would beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**I'm planning to make the next chapter more exciting, but I need Private Messages and for you guys to vote on the polls! **

**Oh my Igneel and Skiadrum, I have an awesome idea!**

**This will not be just Rolu or Sticy. There will be more options later, and I'm going to write another story! I don't know when, but probably next week.**

**By the way, Team Natsu won't die (yet. hehehehehehe...)**

**I want to add a phoenix, but should Zero go with the traditional exceed? Also, review about it!**

**THE POLL WILL BE UNTIL CHAPTER 5, SO VOTE FAST.**

**Hurry, I need ideas!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark**


	4. Tempest

**LALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Recently I've been really liking this song called Fade Away by Approaching Nirvana. It's a nice song. I might use it in the story, and at a good part.**

**Sorry I'm not updating fast, but I HAVE A LIFE, NOOBS. **

**Jk you're not noobs and you have a life(I mean, you're alive. Right?) but I have school -_-**

**Also a shout-out for my confused reader YOLO and any others:  
**

**Zero only learned normal fire, metal, and wind magic, NOT dragonslaying.**

**I'm gonna write a second story! YAY.**

**So I decided that I would cut the poll short and use the winner in this chapter.**

**The winner is:**

**THE PHOENIX!**

**Also, I put another poll up, to see what gender you think I am. VOTE!**

**Now for my amazing story that you guys and gals love.**

**Sting: Dark doesn't own Fairytail!**

**Rouge: *Kicks Sting out window***

* * *

Chappy 4

Natsu the *******'s POV

I knew it.

We were done for.

The monsters roared and all 5 (er, 6. SORRY HAPPY) of us stood up. I summoned my remaining magic, ready to fight, but then a blue bird with flames coming out of it flew in front of us, looking tired.

A giant cat was chasing it, and saw us. It started to stalk us and the bird.

I heard rustling to the side, but I couldn't see the thing that was making the sound, even though I saw in the clearing. In the clearing, there wasn't any fog, and then a figure wearing black clothes stepped into my view. It was a girl. She saw the monsters, and proceeded to save the bird. I don't think she noticed us, but what I saw was engraved into my mind.

The girl rushed at the cat, teleporting behind its back and flicking its head. The cat went flying. The figure then kicked a monster, and it went flying and hit 2 other monsters. After that, the person went and grabbed a snake monster's throat, choking it to death. Last, the mystery figure kneed the last snake in the stomach, and it disintegrated.

I was so shocked at this person's power, that I called out to them.

"Who are you? Would you like to join my guild?" I asked them.

The person went rigid, and slowly turned to my voice. I walked up them and extended a hand, but the person grabbed the bird and ran away. She was amazingly fast.

* * *

Zero's POV

No, it couldn't be! I hated that voice.

I turned around to see the one and only Natsu, with his infamous grin on his face.

Damn.

Whipping my body around, I grabbed the weird bird that asked for help and darted up the mountain, ignoring Natsu's cries to join his guild.

Who would ever want to join **them**?

When I got to the peak of the mountain, I had a few minutes to disappear.

* * *

*Flashback*

*Training with Kairi, Water Dragon*

"What?" Kairi had just asked me to disappear into fog.

"That's like, impossible. How would I move?"

"Dear, you're right." I felt proud for being able to outsmart a dragon.

"It's as impossible as the girl right in front of me being the - oh my - Death Princess."

I glared at her, but she could see my face, since I was wearing a bikini top that was aura blue(Like in the middle of sky blue and dark blue) and black shorts with blue teardrop earrings.

She tutted disapprovingly, starting her speech about why the Death Princess should be more respectful to her only family.

Sighing, I started to gather my magical energy in the center of my body and turn into fog, concealing myself.

"Congratulations! You've done it!" She said, excitedly chattering.

I stayed as fog for a minute, then turned back.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Zero's POV

I turned myself to fog, hiding my magical presence. The Team of Bas****s made it to the top, panting heavily.

"Where are you? Why'd ya run?" Natsu asked, but I was just invisible and invincible in that form.

They eventually gave up after five minutes, and looked over the edge of the cliff. Good thing I didn't try to do **that, **or they would of found me.

The Team left after deciding to rest in the town below, not wanting to risk any more injury's.

I turned back, and I heard I little voice call out to me.

"Hiya, miss! Thanks for saving me!"

I turned around to see the bird I rescued, who was keeping hidden and quiet the entire time. It was sky blue, and had flames coming off of it.

"You are sad, aren't you? You didn't like those people. Who were they?" It asked.

"How...?"

"I can sense others' feelings!"

"Oh..."

"So, miss... Can I live with you? You're the first one to ever be nice to me!" It exclaimed.

"What can you do?" I asked it, stunned.

"Well, I can enlarge and battle, or carry you, since you look light. It takes up my magic energy, though, and I can't stay in my enlarged form for long."

"Tempest."

"What?"

"You're new name is Tempest. Welcome to my family. My name's Zero."

"Hi, Zee-chan!"

"Zee-chan?"

"Your new name!"

"Well, that reminds me of Fro... Then... ALRIGHT! Let's go to... SABERTOOTH!"

* * *

**Kay, I dragged out the conversation a little too long, sorry!**

**So Tempest the Phoenix is IN DA STORY!**

**I need editorz! Quick, anyone who is able to guess what kind of story the new story will be(IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE) will get to pick if they want to be a editor for the new story! (Not the old one, I'm only asking people who private message me normally if they want to become editors for this story.) I'm only taking 2 of them! The editors will be announced in special thanks!**

**Zee-chan(Zero's new nickname) is going to SABERTOOTH!  
**

**What'll happen there?**

**Honestly, I don't know.**

**I'll remember to update, though.**


	5. Sabertooth and The Purple Lady

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY**

**I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE! **

**Made this chapter long to apologize.**

**GUYS I NEED MORE SUGGESTIONS :(**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING**

**Jk I do but more suggestions would be nice.**

**Alright, Sabertooth, huh? Let's see...**

**Really have nothing to write here, other than I'm beginning to write ANOTHER story! YAY!**

**I like writing Dark with a captial K, so it looks like this: **

**DarK**

**MY CO-AUTHOR IS NOW _NEKO NYAN_****_ 3!_**

**DarK: Hey Fro, can you do the disclaimer?  
**

**Fro: DarK no own Fairytail!**

**Zero: Fro.**

**Fro: Yes?**

**Zero: You are adorable, you know that?**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

* * *

Chappy 5: Sabertooth and the Purple Lady

Zero's POV

We were on our way to Sabertooth, and I was walking half a giant canyon. It was 11:00 in the morning.

Tempest could probably fly half of it, but was injured from the cat.

Dammit.

I wish I could use _those_, but I needed to wait a week.

Dammit again.

Wait.

Wasn't this Sun Valley?

Oh no.

"Tempest, hide!" I yelled at him. He instantly took action, grimacing but flying up towards a ledge he could hide himself in.

A dark beast came. It was nightmare black, and had the golden cross on its forehead.

Never seen one of these in person.

Destroying these things is my job.

* * *

*Flashback*

*Aurora's Cave*

Month 12

Zero's POV

"Dear, I called you hear because I needed to tell you your mission."

"My mission?"

"Yes. You see - wait, LISTEN!"

I stopped playing with my water magic, and listened.

"Alright, there are these things roaming in the Earthland called Dark beasts. They are nightmare black and have a golden cross on their forehead. These things are made by a heart that is dark."

"A Dark heart?"

"A heart that is dark is taken over by one of the unforgivable sins."

"Unforgivable... sins?"

"Murder, Insanity, Hatred, Thirstless Greed, and a few more. The worst is..."

"What is it?"

"You yourself have a dark heart, but..."

"What..?"

"You have the rarest form of it, and only one other person has it. Anyway, the Dark beasts are like Vulcans, taking over people with Dark hearts, infecting them with Dark magic and causing many deaths. It is your job as the Dragon Reaper, or Princess of Death, to kill these using your magic and scythe. Bring them down with your magic, and pierce the cross with your scythe."

"Understand?"

"I guess so."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes."

"Here's a map of the places where dark beasts are. Every time a new one appears, another dot will be added to the map. If you speak to the map with instructions, you can find any dark beast.

*Flashback end*

* * *

Zero's POV

I teleported behind the beast, and decided to use thunder magic. The thunder magic tingled on my fingertips, and it turned into claws. I swiped at the beast, paralyzing it.

This one was luckily weak.

I touched the stone on my necklace, and it turned into my scythe, which I named Reaper's Revenge. I took my scythe and stabbed it into the stupid thing's head, killing it.

The D-beast(new name for Dark beast) exploded into black dust that floated up to the sky, turning white slowly.

"Tempest, where are you?"

"I'm okay, Zee-chan!"

I checked the map, and the dot had dissipated.

1,000,000+ to go.

Hell yeah.

I heard steps behind me, and whirled around to see Sting and Rouge.

"Zee-chan? Are you... Zero?"

No freakin' way.

Why are they here?

This is a giant canyon, for Acnologia's sake!

Oh well, maybe they can help me cross it.

I really, really wish those were ready.

A week is way too long.

* * *

Sting's POV

It was Blondie! Blondieeeeeeee!

Oh crap, I shouldn't call her that, but I can in my mind.

Blondieeeeeeeeeeee!

"-ing. Sting?" I heard Rouge.

"I got this." I heard Blondie say.

Before I could snap out of my hazy trance, I got whacked in the head, into the ground.

_OUCH._

"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled.

Rouge rolled his eyes, and asked Lucy the question I wanted to.

"What brings you here?"

Her answer was even more unexpected.

"Well, I want to join Sabertooth."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I thought, not noticing I said it out loud.

The other two stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

* * *

Rouge's POV

Nevermind the idiot, but Zero wanted to join the guild!

"Let's go, then." I said to the two.

We walked, but then Zero stopped and turned around. Her head turning slowly, she asked a question to air.

"Hey Tempest, they won't hurt you."

A blue phoenix came out of hiding, blue flames coming off of him.

Woah.

After Zero explained what happened to her and Tempest, I was amazed.

"Well, we have to go to Sabertooth, now." I told them.

We walked and walked and walked until we reached a train station, where I immediatly got sick.

Zero laid my head on her right shoulder, and Sting's on her left.

I fell asleep, and Sting probably did too.

When I woke up, we where in Sabertooth, with gaping members looking at us. I realized I was on Zero's back, on top of Sting. (How weird to imagine, huh?)

I jumped off, where Minerva came out.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked Zero.

"The Reaper."

"The Reaper? Hah! Good one! What am I?"

"The Purple Lady." All of the guild was staring at Zero, who was indifferent. No one talked back to Minerva.

Ever.

Oh my god, she was going to die.

I'm sorry Zero.

* * *

Sting's POV

No one ever talked back to Minerva!

Blondie will be killed!

The entire guild broke out into chatter, betting on if Minerva would kill Zero or Zero would live.

"WHATS ALL THE NOISE?" yelled Jiemma, who just came out of his office.

"Well, this girl who claims to be **The Reaper **came to the guild, wanting to join."

"D-did you say she was **The Reaper?**" Jiemma asked nervously.

"Um, Master-san, did you just stutter?" I asked, and then gasped and covered my mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Master asked, furious.

"Jiemma." said Blondie.

"It can't be. No way!" Jiemma said.

"It's me. The one and only person you fear." said Zee-chan.

"Wait. The only person he fears..." Minerva broke into a - Oh my god - smile?

"LU-CHAN!" Minerva screamed, then ran and flying tackled Blondie.

"No, Minerva-san. That's Zee-chan." said Fro.

"Yeah, Sting is the best!" added Lector.

We all sweatdropped except for me because I knew I was the best.

"Zee-chan?" asked Minerva.

Jiemma broke into a cold sweat and backed away from Blondie.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

Blondie started to explain her story, and everyone was seething mad at the end of it except for Minerva, who was about to explode, and Jiemma, who was terrified.

* * *

Zero's POV

"Let's go, old man." I said to Uncle Jiemma.

"NO THANKS." Uncle said, scared out of his wits.

"Awwwww."

"Master, because Zee-chan is as strong as you, can we make her an X-class?" The entire guild gasped at the remark Minerva made.

"She is as strong as the Master?" A guild member asked.

"I've known her since I was 7 years old, when she was 14. She was as strong as my dad, er, Master."

"X-class?" asked Tempest. **(A/N Let's make it so Tempest was already introduced to Sabertooth.)**

"An X-class is higher than an X-class, and I would be called an X-class, since I'm supposed to be a Wizard Saint. Basically, an X-class is a Wizard Saint."

Oh.

I'm strong.

"I'm bored. Can I fight someone?" I questioned.

"No, Zee. You would instantly kill any of the normal members, and probably destroy the S-classes." Uncle said.

Awwwwww.

"Anyway, Zee-chan, how many limiters do you have?" Mi-chan (Minerva) added.

"Uh, let's see... My hoodie, my shorts, my boots, my earrings or headphones, my necklace, and my socks. That's 6."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Screamed Sabertooth.

"You have to take off your clothes to unleash your power?" asked Mi-chan.

"No, I have to do a hand sign(like the one from Naruto that is one handed and just two fingers pointing up) and say release.

"Hey, Zee, do you want to get an apartment?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Minerva's POV

Finally, I get to meet Lu, er, Zee-chan again!

I haven't seen her for such a long time. The last time I spoke to her was when I was 7 years old when her dad cut off all communication with my family. She had a seal on her that contained all her power, so she was different, but I still loved her back then. She could beat up my dad, still. Right before the communication was cut off, another seal was placed on her, to contain her remaining power, and her memories of it.

I nervously asked her if she wanted to go find an apartment, and she said yes!

YAY!

"Let's go!" I practically shrieked, and grabbed her arm in order to drag her away.

We ran around Lumoise City**(POKEMAN FOR DA WIN)** and finally found an apartment. It was 100,000 jewels rent, and 1,000,000 to buy. It was also on a giant hill, or mountian, but not too high up.

I bought it for her with my money, and we went inside. The walls were cream-colored, and the kitchen was super spacious. There were 3 bedrooms, and a top floor. The living room was huge, and if you looked out of the top windows or went on the balcony, you could see the mountians and Northern Lumoise. Since Sabertooth was in Northern Lumoise, you could also see the guild.

Awesome.

"Hey, Zee-chan, want to get some clothes?"

"I can take the Limiter Magic on my clothes and transfer it to my other clothes that I wear, so..."

"Zee-chan, yes or no?" I made a puppy dog face.

"Sure, Mi-chan."

KYAAAAAAA!

It has been so long since I was called that!

We went shopping for about 2 hours, also getting furniture and various things Zee-chan needed.

At the end of shopping, I had paid 5,000,000 jewels!

MY MONEY!

Oh well, it was for Zee-chan. She can pay me back.

When we went back to the guild, it was about 6:00.

For the first time ever, we held a party for the welcoming of a member.

IT WAS AWESOME.

We sang songs and danced, having drinking contests and bar fights.

We partied late into the night, having the most fun in our lives.

Zee-chan could dance really well!

No one died.

I think.

I fell asleep, drunk at about 2:00.

* * *

Rouge's POV

Everyone was drunk after the party, all passed out. Sting and I were the only two awake, other than Zero, who seemed to be immune to getting drunk.

I acted like I was asleep the second I saw her stand up, looking around.

I made Sting act asleep too.

She walked out of the guild, and we both followed her.

She kept walking, until she was on a cliff, looked down at the city.

The wind was roaring, and she said 7** (A/N Didn't realize it until now.)** words.

We barely heard them, but the venom in her voice made us shiver.

Sting and I ran back to our house, where we crashed(as in slept).

Lector was with Sting, and Fro was with me in my bed. The warmth of the blanket didn't help me from shivering from Zero's voice that we heard earlier.

She said those hate-filled words.

_"I will definitely take my revenge, Fairytail._

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooh, scary!**

**WAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I'm sorry for updating late, but review on what Zero should do next chapter!**

**Should she do a mission with Mi-chan and Tempest and run into Happy, or do a mission with Sting and Rouge and run into Makarov?**

**REVIEW!**

**AND HAND OVER THOSE SUGGESTIONS**

**THANKS.**


	6. Family Member 3

**Well, by popular vote, Lucy will go with Sting and Rouge and meet Makarov!**

**Because I like Happy, I'm going to make Makarov be with Happy.**

**My new story will be up soon!**

**I want YOU to guess what kind of story it will be! (Lucy x Natsu pairing, for example.)**

**Private Message/Review about it!**

**I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY.**

**Lector: DarK doesn't own Fairytail!**

**Lector: Sting is the-**

**Zero: Worst.**

* * *

Zero's POV

It's been a day since I came to Sabertooth.

I was walking back to my apartment, lost in thought.

_Those_ are not ready yet, but they will be, in six days.

Yay.

"Hey, Zero?"

Rouge appeared out of the shadows and gave me a piece of paper.

"Do you want to go on a mission to Clover Town with Sting, Lector, Fro, and I?" he questioned me.

"Sure, why not?" Tempest told him, listening to me.

"Zee-chan, what's the pay? We need to pay back Mi-chan." Tempest asked me.

I looked at the paper. Written on it was:

_Mages needed!_

_Go to Clover Town and protect 5 VIPs at the Clover Town ball!_

_Reward: 15,000,000 Jewels._

I showed it to Tempest, who shook his head.

"Ehh, not enough money." said Tempest.

"Wha- 15,000,000 Jewels isn't enough?" Rouge said, shocked.

"Zee-chan needs 5,000,000 Jewels!" Tempest butted in.

"Need to kill some time anyway. Let's go." I said to Rouge through Tempest, and Rouge's face lighted up.

"I'll tell Sting." he said, but I could hear happiness in his voice.

I went back to my apartment, where I dispelled the limiters on my clothes, which were my normal ones, and put the limiters on a a black hoodie-dress. It was my normal hoodie that went down to my waist, where the bottom was an attached skirt. Under the skirt, I had black tights on. I wore my necklace, earrings, and small boots.

I went back outside with Tempest to see Sting and Rouge.

"Hey, Blon-,er, Zero! Ready for the mission?" asked Sting.

I looked at Tempest, and telepathically told him I was ready.

"Zee-chan says yes!" he told them.

"Hey, Zee-chan, why aren't you talking? You were yesterday." Fro asked me.

I looked at Tempest, who explained.

"Well, Zee-chan has this problem where she can't talk for a week after the day she comes back from where she was training."

"What?" questioned Lector.

"Zee-chan came back yesterday. Because of the impact of her training, she can't talk for a week from now on."

"Oooooooh."

* * *

Rouge's POV

It seems like Zero lost her voice, but she will be fine, thankfully.

We went on the train towards Clover Town, and of course, The Idiot and I got sick.

Instead of The Idiot or I lying on her lap, she had Lector, Fro, and Tempest on her lap, sleeping blissfully.

Sting and I were lying on her shoulders.

I drifted off into unconsciousness, not knowing what would happen next.

*3 Hours Later*

I was being shaken awake by Zero.

"Wake up." Tempest said to me, speaking for Zero..

I sat up really fast, and realized I had been vulnerable and not using my shadow guard. My shadow guard is something I activate to shield me or alert me when someone who wants to hurt me is close by.

"Oi, Rouge, we're at Clover Town. Let's go do the job." said The Idiot.

We walked to the dance hall, a huge hall with many elegant decorations.

Sting went in and 5 minutes later, came out breathing heavily with scratches all over him.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Tempest, talking normally.

"Of course, the ladies couldn't resist Sting's amazingness!" Lector bragged while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Did you get info on the VIPs?" I asked Lector.

"Yea, one of them is a geezer, two of them are chicks, one of them is a man, and the last one..."

"What about the last one?" asked Fro.

"Uh, the last one is Makarov Dreyer."

* * *

Zero's POV

Makarov...

Hm...

I guess I'll still go on the mission.

I telepathically told Tempest, who told the others. I wish I could just tell all of them telepathically, but I still need to practice with two people at a time.

We walked back into the hall, where the ladies immediately swarmed Sting and Rouge.

Frosch, Lector, and Tempest stuck to me, with Tempest flying above my right shoulder, Fro on my left shoulder, and Lector walking on my right. **(A/N By the way, the cover isn't mine and Tempest looks like this: api . ning files / ZAyDuNETLnNBbaLsZp1tPP0gdcPnrCaTNBm2VeFOej00ditP6n 1 T5taavskke25r6A9FxRzWo****w88ZFJ4nWSyJYGWaooLJ44E / Fantasy I****ce Phoenix . jpg) (**

**Take out the spaces and you will find the image, but the parenthesis doesn't count. ;****)**

The four of us went up to one of the woman VIPs, who I saw had a man looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

I explained why I was here to the woman, and told her to wait. I went up to the man and punched him twice, making him collapse.

Dang, the side effects of this world stink.

The first day I came back, my body had some of its power, but not all of it.

The second day, it loses 99/100s of its power, and I have to wait a week for the power to come back.

So for the power, today is day one.

At least I'm stronger than I was when I left.

'Tempest, VIP 3! Man on the right!' I told Tempest using my mental powers. (Remember ' is thoughts or telepathic talking and " is talking out loud.)

Tempest flew over to the man, and lifted him up by the shoulders. He flew out of the hall, only to return later without the man.

"I got the assassin, don't worry!" Tempest said, cheerfully.

Everyone turned to us, looking at me pat Tempest on the head.

A lot of them smiled, happy to know someone had protected someone, or themself.

'Fro, it's Zero. Do you see the other woman VIP? I'm calling her VIP 2. Explain to Lector to go and pick up that other woman next to her and bring her out of the hall, far far away. Go.'

Fro immediatly perked up, and told Lector what to do. They sped off towards the assassin, and flew her out of the hall, right as she was about to stab the VIP. I looked at the VIP and nodded.

The two came back, and looked extremely happy.

They went to go talk with someone else.

They were really, really happy.

Happy?

Wait...

I remember that voice chattering.

HAPPY?

**(A/N Yeah, I wanted Happy in this too.)**

I sped over to a blue cat with Tempest on my shoulder, and picked him up.

"What are you doing to me, weirdo?!"

"You are Happy, right?" asked Tempest, on my orders.

"Wha-"

'Happy, it's me, Lucy.'

"No way..."

* * *

Happy's POV

No way, it couldn't be Lucy!

She LEFT THE GUILD!

The voice was her's, but I didn't want it to be a false hope.

I was the only one who realized it, and Master confessed that she did.

I became smarter, and realized I was replaced.

I left Team Natsu, much to his confusion.

Why was he confused? He left me, all alone, while partying and taking Lisanna out on dates.

I was always alone.

But Lucy, she would show me kindness, and the day she left Team Natsu, I was heartbroken. That day was the one day I went fishing for Carla,who I found out loved PantherLily.

She was my nakama, my family. Lucy.

How could this person be Lucy?

I wiggled, out of this impostor's hands, and ran to Master, who I always accompanied.

"Master, there is someone who says she is Lucy!"

Master turned to me with wide eyes.

"What was she wearing?"

"I couldn't really see her face because of her black hoodie-dress, but she was wearing that, two silver earrings, and a necklace with a scythe on it."

Master's hat fell off, and he turned towards where I came from. He saw the impostor, and started to cry.

He ran towards the person, and tried to give them a hug.

The person immediately turned around and dodged.

Master then stopped and seemed to be listening to the person. He nodded many times, and burst out into tears again.

"It's her." Master told me, and my heart stopped.

It was Lucy! Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy!

I ran up to her and gave her a flying tackle, and then realized that there were other with her.

Master started to explain.

"Happy, this is Lucy. She is not Lucy though." What? How do you be Lucy and not be Lucy? "Well-" Master continued, " She should now be called Zero, because that is her new name. She knows dragonslayer magic, but is The Reaper."

"Hey, what is that dumb cat?" Asked a red cat with a vest. LECTOR!

"Fro thinks that is mean, Lector." Another cat said, wearing a frog costume. FROSCH!

"Apologize." A blue little bird came and whacked Lector on the head with its wing.

Lu-er-Zero told me all about her, and used mental talk. When she was done, I decided.

"I want to be in Sabertooth." I told Makarov.

Fro, Lector, and Tempest agreed, since they seemed to have become my close friends.

'Are you sure?' Asked Zee, which was Lucy's new nickname, because Fro and Tempest called Lucy a kiddy name: Zee-chan. Lector called her Zero. I wanted to be different.

Makarov and Zee started to talk mentally, while I socialized with the trio. We would now be the F4, or the Flying 4. Whenever one of us called each other, Tempest was F1, Fro was F2, I was F3, and Lector was F4.

* * *

Tempest's POV

Man, Happy, or F3, was awesome.

I was mad at that dumb fire-dragonslayer for abandoning him.

Makarov, Zee-chan's old Master, came back from talking with Zee-chan, and Zee-chan had a happy aura.

It looked like there is a new member of the family.

Makarov was crying, but erased Happy's guild mark.

Happy came along, and we all protected the VIPs. I protected VIP #!, Happy got #2, Lector got #3, Fro got #4, and Zero was with Makarov.

After the mission, we all went outside for ice-cream after saying our goodbyes and getting the reward money.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?" I asked aloud.

"ROUGE-SAN!" screamed Fro, who burst into tears.

"I forgot Sting!" yelled Lector.

We flew back, with Happy carrying Zero. When we got there, Sting's clothes were ripped, and Rouge was in the shadows.

Zee-chan started to clap, Happy and I burst out laughing, Fro was half-crying, half-laughing, and Lector was rolling around on the floor.

We where flying half the way back, with me carrying Zee-chan, Fro carrying Rouge, and Lector carrying Sting. Happy was flying right next to Zee-chan.

We flew into the sunset.

That was the day we got the third member of our family.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH. YOU CAN'T FORGET. WHERE IS MY MONEY?"

"Uhhh, Sting, you didn't do anything. You don't get the money."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**HAHAHA ANIME ENDING!**

**I need editors! PM me if you want to become an editor! You will also be able to read the chapter one to two days early, as you edit the chapter!**

**REVIEW! When I get 8 or more reviews, I will continue the story!**

**So, remember to PM me or Review about editing!**

**See ya! :D**

**~~~DarK**


	7. Happy has a Battle Form

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, FOR HALLOWEEN, I AM HAVING A CHAPTER SPECIAL IN TWO CHAPTERS.**

**REVIEW ABOUT THE GMG, AND I NEED EVENT IDEAS.**

**MY NEW STORY WILL BE OUT THE DAY AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER IS RELEASED.**

**Happy: DarK doesn't own Fairytail!**

* * *

Zero's POV

I woke up, pushing back the blankets and woke up Tempest and Happy, my family.

I took a bath, and went downstairs in a towel, making our breakfast.

I went back upstairs, and got dressed.

I wore my normal clothes, and heard a very annoyingly loud squeal.

Today is the 3rd day of my silence.

Sadly, it isn't others' silence too.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TEMPEST STOLE MY FISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard from behind me, and I turned to have Happy barrel into me.

'Tempest, you're dead.'

"Please don't kill me." Tempest told me in a tiny, afraid voice.

I smirked, and then wondered what we would do for the day.

Yesterday, the second day, I went with Mi-chan to get the rest of the furniture and stuff.

Now, instead of my apartment looking pink and girly, the bed was black with white, and all the other stuff was different. The view of the city was easily seen. **(Here's the image:** w ww. dig sdi gs ph oto s/mo dern-apar t ment-in terior -des ign- 1.j pg **remove all the spaces to look up the image :D)**

Looking out the view of the morning, I wondered one simple question.

What should I do today?

I don't want to do a mission, but I don't want to party.

I want to do something productive with my life, so...

'Happy, tell Tempest that we are going to train today.' Happy did as he was instructed, and we were soon strolling to Sabertooth.

I kicked open the door, just to hear everyone welcoming me.

Happy told Mi-chan that I would be training today, and she asked where.

I told her I would be going back to Mist Mountain.

Right before I was about to leave, Uncle came out of his office.

"LISTEN UP, BRATS! And Zero."

Everyone immediately looked at him, interested in what he was about to say.

"THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES WILL START IN 1 MONTH."

The entire guild, who was there at the moment, went into an uproar.

"WE WILL HAVE 2 TEAMS."

The guild members looked at the S-classes and me, the only X-class.

"TEAM S WILL BE: MINERVA, STING, ROUGE, RUFUS, AND ORGA. THE REPLACEMENT IS YUKINO."

"TEAM X WILL BE: ZERO, TEMPEST, HAPPY."

Well, I was on a team with my family.

Super.

* * *

Happy's POV

I was in - THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES?

I'm gonna die before I eat the tastiest fish in the world.

I started crying anime tears as Zee pulled me out the door of the guild.

We went onto the train, where I promptly fell asleep.

When I woke up, Zee was at the foot of a HUGE mountain.

'Welcome to Mist Mountain.' I heard Zee tell me in my head, amused.

*1 hour later*

OH MY GOD.

I AM SO TIRED.

Right now, Zee is making me meditate with Tempest, because she wants me to be able to expand into a battle form like PantherLily.

"Come on, release more magic power... Wait... OKAY!" Tempest said.

I sighed a anime-shell sigh, and stretched. Finally, no more meditating.

'Hey Ha- you-ng?' I heard Zee.

"What?" I asked, confused.

'God dangit, I am trying to talk to two people telepathically.'

"Oh."

I told Tempest, who nodded in return.

*1 more hour later*

'Is this working? Is this working?'

"Loud and clear." I heard Tempest say.

"Perfect. Good job, Zee!" I told her excitedly, since she had just got the hang of it.

'Alright you two, if you can hear this perfectly, fly at me!'

We did as we were told, and came at her.

She dodged, and sent out a dragon roar.

A DRAGON ROAR?

I was so shocked that I didn't move, and Tempest had to explain how Zee knew dragonslaying.

Woah.

* * *

Tempest's POV

After I finished explaining to Happy about dragonslaying, Happy wanted a battle form even more.

After a few hours, Happy could sustain a battle form for 10 minutes.

He turned into a blue cheetah with blue and black armor. He had his white wings, and huge claws. He also had a saddle for Zee to sit on.

The first time he turned into battle form, he roared so loud that Zee-chan was dizzy.

He could hold Zee longer when in normal form, and basically powered up a lot.

Also, he could run at 100-150 mph.

That was really fast.

Not as fast as me...

The whole time I was teaching Happy, I was increasing my magic capacity by meditating.

Gosh, I'm tired.

"Hey Zee-chan, where are you? I'm tired."

Zee-chan came out of the bushes, where she was holding a giant water orb on one hand, and a giant fire orb on the other.

Wow.

She made the fire go away, and put the water in a little water pouch.

'Happy, go back into normal form.' Happy immediately did that.

He said his famous "Aye!"

I picked Zee-chan up with my claws, and flew her over to Happy.

We walked-well, Zee-chan took us and jumped off a ledge-into a pool of water.

We dried off (Zee torched us) and walked onto a train.

After another long hour of playing cards, we went to Sabertooth for food, and went and slept.

Unknown to us, someone was searching for Zee-chan, someone that she didn't hate.

* * *

**Well, I'm done with this chapter. It was sorta short.**

**Whatever.**

**I will put the next chapter up if I get 4 reviews.**

**I'm putting up a poll soon.**

**Its for pairings.**

**Good.**

**TUNE IN.**

**Also, PM me. I'm bored of only having my co-author PM me. Even though she IS awesome.**

**Need editors to get these chapters out. PM me if you wanna be a editor.**

**That is all.**

**~~~DarK**


	8. The Reaper is Back

**Alright, I was lazy, so I skipped a few days.**

**Now just read the dang story.**

**DarK: I don't freaking own Fairytail. I wish I did. THAT WOULD BE-**

**Zero: DarK. Story. Now.**

**DarK: Whatever.**

* * *

Back to Fairytail

Laxus's POV

"Alright Gramps, where is Cocoa?" I asked.

I realized that she wasn't here overtime. I was holding my grandfather by the shirt, and pushed him against his office wall.

"You know, foolish grandson, that isn't a way to ask someone something." He said calmly.

I let him go, and he fell to the ground but caught himself.

"Lucy is not here anymore. She... is gone." he answered.

"Cocoa is gone?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes. Happy left to be with her, too." My eyes widened even more. Fishman left too?

**(A/N If you don't get it by now, Cocoa is Lucy/Zero, because of her used to be chocolate eyes. Fishman is Happy. Duh.)**

I used to talk to Cocoa all the time, when she was sad about not being noticed by her friends. I turned out to be one of her besties, and then she apparently left.

For Fishman, I was walking from a stream after fishing, and he came out, looking dejected and starving. I zapped the stream, and gave him a ton of fried fish. I became the guy who he relied on for food, and he trusted me a lot.

"Where. Did. They. Go?"

"Sabertooth." Sabertooth? I thought back to the GMG where Cocoa was tortured. How could she just trust people so easily?

I was leaving. I had to find Cocoa and Fishman.

What could they do without me?

"Gramps, get this insignia off of me." I said at him with a serious face and showing me my arm that has the Fairy Tail sign.

* * *

Sting's POV

Today is the 8th day of Blondie coming to Sabertooth.

Finally, she can talk again.

Haven't heard her angelic voice in a while.

WOAH.

ANGELIC?

Crap, am I falling for her?

I hope not.

I heard the doors burst open, and a very energetic Happy flew in, along with a more calm Tempest, who was just drifting into the guild.

Blondie appeared in front of Happy, like she just teleported, and caught him. Tempest then sat on her shoulder.

'Hello? Is this working?' I heard her voice say to the entire guild.

"Zee-chan, you can talk?" asked Minerva.

'Nope, this is mental talk. The problem is it uses my magic. I haven't trained it enough.'

"Well, it is good enough." That voice belonged to Lector, who was right beside me.

I heard Master's door burst open, and he was actually... SMILING?

"TO CELEBRATE ZERO COMING, AND OUR UPCOMING WIN IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, WE ARE GOING TO HOLD A FANTASIA."

"Well, because Zero is really powerful, I guess the win is ours, but a Fantasia? What is a Fantasia?" asked Yukino.

'I'll explain. A Fantasia is a festival. It is actually a really big, fancy parade with magic. There is music and food, and a lot of fun. A guild can also get sponsors to make the Fantasia better. I think we don't need sponsors, we just need to have every guild member get specific stuff for the parade. Also, Fairytail holds a Fantasia too, so we should make ours much much better. I can do the planning with Mi-chan and Yu-chan.'

"LET'S DO THIS!" Screamed the entire Sabertooth guild.

* * *

Rouge's POV

Jiemma assigned the normal members to various things, but then came the S-class.

Yukino had to get fireworks for the fireworks show, and Minerva had to get gunpowder, so they went together. They could also plan the thing at the same time.

Orga and Rufus had to get a ton of enchanted wood, so the floats would, well, float.

Sting and I had to get money, so we took a mission at Nightmare Mountain.

It was for 10,000,000 jewels, and it was to kill a bunch of monsters that were destroying a rich village up there. Zero decided to come with us, since she had nothing else to do.

To get to Nightmare Mountain, it would take 3-4 hours, so we went to our houses and packed.

We then met up at the train station. I saw that Zero had still not regained her power, so she had brought a few things with her.

Zero had a change of clothes, and two daggers that had the power of lightning in them.

I got a change of clothes and my shadow sword. I knew that Zero wasn't as powerful as usual, so I brought a back-up.

Sting, the senseless idiot he was, had brought a change of clothes and a comb for his hair, "To look good for the ladies."

'Alright Rouge, let's go.' She told me.

We went to the train station, where we had to ride on a train for a long time.

I got to lay on her lap, and Sting got her shoulder.

Score for me.

* * *

Zero's POV

When we got out of the train, my eyes started to hurt. It was another side effect.

Anyway, we got off the train, and headed up the mountain, where we started to look for the village.

I was walking up a dark, misty path when I heard a huge roar.

A giant monster came out, and shocked Tempest.

'Happy. Now.' I said aloud using MT(Mental Talk) since I couldn't focus on him.

Happy was engulfed in a white light, and came out in battle form.

Sting and Rouge where shocked, since their mouths were hanging open.

I jumped on Happy's back, and pulled out my daggers.

Happy started to run extremely fast, so I knelt down on one knee and held the daggers in a reverse grip (where it is facing your elbows) and got ready to jump.

When Happy got to the monster, I could see it up close. It looked like a giant Vulcan that was mutated, smelled like it was dropped in a landfill, and was as angry as a woman on PMS mode. (No offence to any woman/girls, I'm one too.)

I jumped off Happy's back and ran up the monster's back to his neck.

The electricity in my daggers crackled, and I did a front flip to the back of its neck and stabbed downwards, ridding it of it's life.

'Absorb.' I said to myself, but no sound came out. I opened my hand, and a dark mist came onto it. I then summoned a magic pouch and put the mist in there.

I heard three more roars behind me, and grinned.

This would be very, very fun.

* * *

Happy's POV

Man, being in my battle form is awesome!

I feel so powerful and fast.

I bet Charle would still like PantherLily, though.

Whatever. I don't care about her anymore.

After the battle, where Zee took some kind of mist out of the monsters, we headed to the village, where we got our money and ate at a restaurant.

The restaurant was so fun.

After we ordered, we looked to see **every single plate** **empty.**

The look on Sting and Rouge's face was hilarious!

Sting had his mouth open, his eyebrows furrowed, and looked shocked and angry at the same time.

Rouge had widened eyes, and his mouth was open, just not as gaping as Sting's.

Fro and Lector had fallen over, just like me.

Tempest was laughing his head off.

The two dragonslayers, or well, Sting at least, were furious at Zee for eating their food.

When we got out, Zee told us something.

'I want to show you something.'

We went to a cliff that was really deep.

* * *

?'s POV

*Start Playing Unconditionally by Katy Perry For the Scene to be Better*

Zero went up to the cliff, and she looked off.

She then turned to Tempest, who nodded back at her.

Wait... she... was going to... jump off?

"DON'T!" Happy, Sting, Rouge, Fro, and Lector screamed.

Zero jumped off, and Tempest nosedived down to her, and she was falling in a downwards arc.

She fell and fell, and Tempest was flying around her.

Tempest turned big, which startled the 5 who were watching, because he was a giant phoenix with blue flames swirling around him.

Zero tilted downwards more, and landed on his back, with her knee on a flame saddle and her hand on it to regain balance.

Tempest flew upwards and did a backflip.

Zero jumped off, above the sight of the moon.

In the middle of the moon, Zero sprouted wings, shocking the 5.

Two sparkling nightmare black wings came out of her back, and she just stayed in the middle of the moon.

A black crystal formed around her, and when it was gone, Zero was wearing a Reaper cloak with the hood down, her left eye was silver, and her right eye was covered with an eyepatch.

She crossed her arms, like she was standing in the middle of the air.

"I'm back." I heard her voice say.

* * *

**That was a epic ending.**

**Took me a while to think of that.**

**Yup.**

**So it looks like two characters where introduced.**

**Laxus and ? were introduced.**

**I don't know if I want Laxus to be in the pairing competition, so if I get a few reviews that you do want him to be in the pairing competition, I guess he will be.**

**PM ME. **

**Next Chapter will be the Fantasia, which is the Halloween Surprise.**

**IT WILL BE FUN.**


	9. Fantasia

**I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE SCHOOL!**

**So Zero is back. (Rapid change of subject.)**

**Good.  
**

**For the person who said ? was a third person POV for the last chapter: ? is a person watching who I haven't shown yet.**

**You can review about who it is, and I'll tally the review votes and the review voter's names! :D**

**I was reading this manga called Shiawase Kissa Sachounme, and it was pretty good.**

**Yeah...**

**Right, THIS. IS. FANTASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I don't own Fairytail, or this story would actually happen(which would be awesome, by the way).**

* * *

Gray's POV

It has been a while, but for some reason, I feel like I have been missing someone important.

Juvia is still stalking me, but she is on a mission with Lisanna. Probably her.

"NATSU, GRAY, COME TO MY OFFICE." Master voice boomed from the top floor rather fiercely.

We went to his office where he gave us more information about why he called us.

"I want you two to round up all the members, I'm going to make an announcement in the hall in 30 minutes." he told us.

We did that, and in about 30 minutes, the entire guild members was waiting in the hall, talking to each other discussing what is going on.

"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, MY CHILDREN." Master suddenly shouted standing beam of the second floor.

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Erza.

"YOU LET TWO GUILD MEMBERS GO, AND DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THEM." He shouted loudly making everybody cringe, especially the dragon slayers.

"WHO?!" asked Natsu.

"Look closely. Who do you not see?" Master asked, whispering but enough for everybody to hear. Everybody looked around the guild.

"Happy..." I whispered but audible. "WHERE IS HAPPY?!" I shouted.

"Gone." He answered sorrowfully.

"Master, you said there was a second member gone, who is it?" asked Levy still quite surprised.

"Your best friend, OOPS, I FORGOT THAT YOU AREN'T HER FRIEND." he answered.

"Who? Lisanna-chan? I didn't forget her. None of us did. She still is my friend." Levy said, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Gramps? Lisanna's still on the guild!" Natsu said cheekily.

"Lucy-nee, I'm sorry..." Everyone turned to see Romeo sobbing.

He was the first to react. After that we were all in sorrow and sadness.

"Yeah! All of YOU BRATS forgot LUCY! SHE WAS IMPORTANT TO US! YOU LEFT HER ALONE AND FORGOT SHE EXISTED!" Master screamed, tears rolling off his face.

"LEVY! Tell me where your 'Lu-chan' is!" Levy looked up, with a tear-stained face. She opened her mouth, and then closed it when no words came out.

"Team Natsu! WHERE IS YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER!? She didn't deserve this! You Brats are all idiots but I never thought you were all this idiotic!" He screamed at us and left. We were all frozen still processing his words. Then it hit us.

We had forgotten Lucy entirely. We had mistreated her.

For days and days and days.

* * *

Minerva's POV

Today is the day of Sabertasia! Sabertooth's Fantasia! The best day for us!

I'm so excited! I got Yu-chan and Zee-chan and we planned it out yesterday, and finished today in the guild.

After we finished planning, I asked Zee-chan the question I have wanted to ask her for a long time.

"Hey Zee-chan, what do you look like?" I asked.

The entire guild turned towards us, and Zee-chan sighed.

"If you wish..." She said, and unvealed her beauty. Lucy Heartfillia.

The whole guild went into shock. It was the girl I had tortured a year ago! She was different, but still a but recognizable.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Sabertooth screamed at her begging for mercy. I burst out into tears. I had tortured my friend, the strongest of Sabertooth!

"It's ok. Come on, we have a Fantasia!" Zee-chan said, then smiled.

She was so nice, so forgiving.

She has a heart of gold anyone in the world can ask for.

She was the Shining Black Star of Sabertooth, Zero.

* * *

Gray's POV

After the guild finished sobbing, I ran to Master's office. I slammed open the door and asked Master a question.

"Master, where is Lucy?!"

"Sabertooth is having a Fantasia. Go check it out."

"But Lucy..."

"Go."

I did as he asked, hoping I would somehow see Lucy on the train.

When I boarded, I just sat down, and saw Lucy.

I sat up straight and looked around.

Oh. An image. I wish she was here.

*2 hours later*

Finally, I arrived at Sabetooth.

All the villagers were happy and skipping around, buying things for Sabertooth.

I laid low, waiting for the Fantasia.

Finally, the music started, and so did the show.

* * *

Normal POV

*IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ALONG, PLAY TETRABYTE BY APPROACHING NIRVANA*

A huge curtain opened, and The Master came out.

"LET THE TIGERS BEGIN AND DANCE!"

Tetrabyte by Approaching Nirvana started to play, and the members of Sabertooth that weren't S-class came out and went on the sidelines, dancing.

The first thud was heard, and Rufus came out on a red float, using his Night of Falling Stars making the night area shine and lighting the place up.

The members in the front danced to the back, and were laughing and having fun.

The villagers where eating food and playing.

**Thud.**

Orga came on a yellow float with his black lightning raining down around the float.

It was swirling, as if it was a vortex.

The magic then ceased.

**Thud.**

A float that was four different colors came out, showing the F4(Flying 4). They flew over the villagers and dancing Sabertooth members, holding bags of glitter that where emptying fast.

**Thud.**

Sting and Rouge came out on a float that was white on the right side and black on the left. On the right stood Sting, and on the left was Rouge. They combined their dragon roars and made a ball of energy that exploded and made a scene where light was dancing in shadows.

**The music didn't thud, but it lowered. When it raised the volume, another float came out. (At like, 1:45 in the music.)**

Minerva came out on a purple float. She used her magic and volcanoes came out around her.

They then erupted, bringing magma that swirled around her.

The magma dissapeared, then reappered and formed the shape of the Sabertooth symbol.

The Sabertooth members on and off the float started to cheer as the music stopped.

**The music abruptly stopped, then started to play very quietly. The villagers wondered what would happen next. THUD. (2:30)**

An empty float that was blue, black, white, and red came out.

A mist appeared, and out of it came a girl.

"WELCOME OUR NEW STRONGEST MEMBER, ZERO!" Screamed Jiemma.

The music played again as Zero stuck up her pointer fingers and pointed upwards.

A ton of water rose behind her, and she made it into the Fairytail symbol and froze it.

The villagers where shocked.

**Thud.**

She closed her left hand, and the symbol was annihilated, like it was never there.

Zero formed ice pillars on the sides of her and clapped her hands, lighting them on fire.

The girl rose off the ground, and had huge rocks flying around her.

She tightened her fingered and had lightning course through them, and then shot it at the rocks, destroying them.

She then dropped to the float and started to dance, with everyone else dancing too.

**Thud.**

The floats came together, and connected.

The S-class members used their magic, except for Zero.

Zero used ice, fire, and water magic, and the members combined their magic.

The magic burst, releasing an aurora, and making all the villagers say one thing.

"Woooooooowwwww..."

**Thud.**

Zero made the floats disappear, and the strong members stayed floating in the air.

The Sabertooth members all raised their right hand, snapped their fingers, and made the "peace" sign.

**Thud.**

The members all danced, with Zero and the S-classes in the air and the normal members on the ground.

No one minded how loud it was, they where all having fun.

The entire village started to clap.

"THANK YOU AND PARTY!" Jiemma roared.

The villagers freely mingled with the Sabertooth members.

That was a night that they would never forget.

One person though, was very suspicious.

* * *

Gray's POV

Why did Zero... remind me of Lucy?

* * *

**AND I END IT THERE! **

**Check out my profile, I'm updating it soon.**

**I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED EDITORS! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE! PM ME IF INTERESTED.**

**Thanks to Neko Nyan 3, or Nya-tan, for helping me with the chapter!**

**Remember to review, especially if you want Laxus to be romantically interested in Zero.**

**And that is all.**

**~~~DarK**


End file.
